A table PC is a personal computer that has a table-like touchscreen operable simultaneously by a plurality of users. Examples of such a table PC, for example include the Microsoft® Corporation PixelSense®, and Lenovo® Corporation HORIZON. Table PCs are generally capable of recognizing an object such as a smartphone placed on the touchscreen but the manner of determining the exact location of the object is lacking. If the table PC were capable of determining the position of the smartphone, then the table PC would be able to display an image relating to the operation of the smartphone on the touchscreen around the smartphone to exchange content, or display a large image of a user interface (UI) to the smartphone.